I don't love you
by Kira-ler
Summary: Greed-ler dice no amar a Oncie ¿eso es verdad? ONCEST. No lemon


**I don't love you**

No se que hacer para que comprendas que no te amo, que no eres mas que un capricho mío, que no significas nada para mi. Solamente estoy junto a ti porque me encanta besar tus labios con sabor a malvaviscos, profanar tu delicado cuerpo cada noche sin tener compasión de ti. Porque lo que hacemos no es el "amor" como tu siempre dices es mero sexo, solamente me estoy divirtiendo a costa de tu virginal y esplendoroso cuerpo.

**I don't love you**

Oncie, debes dejar de andar malgastando saliva y oxigeno diciendo que me amas, que quieres pasar toda la vida junto a mi, se que me adoras y no puedo negar que me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre en medio éxtasis y como te entregas sin dudar (aunque ambos sabemos que al principio era muy diferente) sobre todo las pocas veces que has estado de travieso y tomas la iniciativa seduciéndome.

**I don't love you**

Eres uno más de mi larga lista de amantes y cuenta con que en cualquier momento serás reemplazado por otra persona. Solo que tu has durado mas que cualquier otro.

Quizá sea tu firma tan inocente de ser, o que te dejas engañar tan fácilmente (como múltiples veces he hecho), o que siempre andas tras de mi y cumples los roles de una ama de casa…no lo se.

**I don't love you**

Es meramente atracción física, tus ojos cielo que desbordan inocencia, tus pestañas tan rizadas que muchas veces he pensado que usas una cuchara para rizarlas cada día. Esa lluvia de pecas que adornan tus rosadas mejillas, las cuales amo lamer, y esa nariz de bolita, tu cabello oscuro y esos labios rosados que me vuelven loco y me incitan a besarlos.

Tu cuello blanco donde me es fácil marcarte para que todo el mundo sepa que eres solo **MIO**, tu blanco pecho, debo decir que a pesar de ser chico tienes unas atrayentes curvas que me encantan, y esas caderas que resisten nuestras noches de pasión. Tus largas y torneadas piernas, tus blancos muslos y ese redondo y firme trasero. Desde un principio tu físico me ha atraído, tus rasgos femeninos. Me vuelves loco niño.

**I don't love you**

También adoro cuando llegas a mi oficina de repente, cuando me llevas el desayuno a la cama, cuando me mimas, **cuando me dices que me amas y que solo eres mío.**

**I don't love you?**

Odio sentir estos celos enfermizos, odio estar preguntándome cada momento del día que estarás haciendo. Me choca cuando no me prestas atención, me desagrada que le sonrías a los demás cuando por derecho esas sonrisas **¡SON MIAS!**

**I don't love you?**

¿A caso no ves lo que haces? Me haces dudar, ya no estoy seguro de nuestra relación. Siempre he estado consiente de mi atracción por ti, pensé que solamente era por tu cuerpo…que era un capricho mío del que pronto me aburriría. Ya no estoy seguro de eso.

**I don't love you?**

-¡Greed! Ya regrese- Hablando del Rey de Roma, salí de mi despacho y baje las escaleras elegantemente. Ya ahí estaba la razón de mi confusión y mis penas cargando una bolsa de malvaviscos con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro.

-Mmm, ya lo note- le respondí secamente.

-Aww, ¿me extrañaste?- se pego a mi y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, al instante sentí una calidez proveniente del cuerpo de mi amante.

-No- respondí toscamente, aunque a decir verdad quizá si extrañe al pequeño inventor un poquito.

-Oww, ya veo- note como una triste sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Oncie y como esa calidez se iba de mi lado. Con un movimiento rápido le tome de la cintura pegándolo a mi cuerpo, su rostro adquirió un tono carmesí, me relamí ante esto.

Le bese apasionadamente, el estaba sorprendido pero al poco tiempo se dejo llevar, lamí esos labios con sabor a malvaviscos y el calor se hacia presente entre nosotros. Mi lengua presionaba con insistencia hasta que Oncie separo sus labios dándole entrada libre, mi lengua aprovecho el momento para jugar con la de mi amado...

**¿Mi amado?**

Abrí los sorprendido ante eso, me separe de el bruscamente dejándole con una expresión de confusión y un lindo sonrojo en su rostro, ¿Cuándo es que mis sentimientos por el cambiaron?

**I don't love you?**

Quizá yo…estoy "enamorado" de ese chico. Si analizo bien, con el todo ha sido totalmente diferente, me encelo, le extraño cuando estamos separados, siempre pienso en el, añoro sus besos y…yo ya no quiero solamente tener sexo, quiero todo lo suyo, su cuerpo y su corazón. Que sepa que solo **YO **puedo tocarlo, besarlo y verlo. Que sepa que es **¡MIO!.**

-Te amo-¿yo dije eso? Ouh, se me salió. Dios, parece que en cualquier momento le va a dar un paro cardiaco, rio un poco. Su cara cambia de shock a emoción…rayos, se e lindo asi.

-¡En serio! ¡Awww!¡Greed me alegra tanto saber eso! ¡Yo también te amo!- se abalanza sobre mi ocasionando que ambos caigamos al piso.- ¡Oh! Lo siento- se empieza a disculpar una y otra vez, sonrió un poco y le beso para callarlo.

-Estas perdonado…y si también te amo- Sus ojos se vuelven a abrir y me brinda una hermosa sonrisa- Mas te vale que hayas disfrutado el momento porque no volveré a decirlo nunca mas- regreso a mi actitud normal.

-¡Greed! ¡Que malo eres!- se queja, le vuelvo a robar otro beso pero uno dulce, sin lujuria ni cosas así.

Me mira sonrojado y ambos compartimos una sonrisa.

**I love you **


End file.
